


His Helpless King

by sksdwrld



Series: What Sorcery is This? [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Throat Fucking, necessary roughness - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin helps Arthur dress before a feast in their honor. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Helpless King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexiCyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiCyn/gifts).



> Special thanks to Kitty_fic for her *stroke* of genius.

Arthur wouldn’t have left his room at all, if it hadn’t been for the celebratory feast in his honor. He could have stayed in there for all of eternity, shagging Merlin into a state of incoherence, which incidentally, was how he preferred the cheeky brat.

Now he was dressing for the first time with Merlin’s assistance rather than a trained and capable servant. His arms were currently stuck awkwardly above his head, and his left hand was starting to go numb. His head had yet to make it through the neck hole. “Are you an utter imbecile?” Arthur snapped in irritation, feeling the delicate seams of his shirt stretch to capacity.

“Says the person incapable of dressing himself...” Merlin huffed, flustering around Arthur and tugging the fabric randomly.

Arthur was about to say fuck-all when suddenly, the shirt seemed to give. His head poked through and he glared at Merlin who was very innocently smoothing it into place, his hands lingering on Arthur’s muscular biceps a mite too long.

“Shall I fetch your leggings, Sire?” Merlin breathed.

Arthur frowned. “You are the king of dolts, aren’t you? Would you have me be seen in court like this?” He cast his arms out and looked downward. The cream-colored shirt barely met the tops of his thighs and his knitted socks rose to mid-shin.

Merlin quickly retrieved the clothing and knelt at Arthur’s feet. He looked from beneath his ink-dark lashes and held the leggings out. Arthur rolled his eyes and placed his palm flat on Merlin’s head while he lifted first one leg, then the other. Merlin inched closer as he tugged the silk up Arthur’s calves. Arthur swore as some of his leg hairs caught and pulled. “You’re maiming me with your negligence...”

Merlin stopped his infernal fumbling and glared at Arthur. “Forgive me your highness, I was under the impression that a great warrior such as yourself wouldn’t be such a baby over a few hairs. Will there be a milksoppy for you at the feast?”

Arthur scowled and before he could stop himself, fisted his hand into Merlin’s hair, twisting and yanking such that he drew a pained squeal from Merlin as the concubine crashed into his thighs. “How do you like it?” Arthur asked even as he loosened his grip.

“Ahh... I do see what you mean now.” Merlin acquiesced, his breath warm on Arthur’s exposed groin, which was only a few centimeters away. “My apologies, Sire.”

“Hmmm,” Arthur murmured as his cock gave an interested twitch and began to fill. He let his fingers trail free of Merlin’s hair, then down his sharp cheekbones, only to curl under the Omega’s chin. He lifted Merlin’s face up so that he might gaze down upon him.

Merlin’s eyes dutifully lowered and he bit his lip. The submissive pose only served to fuel Arthur’s desire. Arthur took his own prick in hand and stroked it fully hard against Merlin’s cheeks and lips. Merlin's tongue darted out, tasting him and sending an electrified jolt through Arthur.

Arthur curled his fingers into Merlin's hair once more. He tugged Merlin's head back and the Omega's mouth opened, his breath coming faster. Purposefully, Arthur continued to tease his cock against Merlin's lips until they were glossed with pre-come and Merlin's tongue was desperately chasing him.

"Please, my lord!" Merlin gasped.

"We've progressed to m'lord, have we?" Arthur smirked and lifted his cock away from Merlin's face. "Am I in possession of something you want, Merlin?"

"Yes!" Merlin whined, clutching Arthur's thighs. "Let me taste you..."

Arthur heaved a put-upon sigh and held himself outward again, pulling his hips back and deliberately keeping just out of Merlin's reach, the Omega's head kept in place by Arthur's firm grip.

Merlin wet his lips then widened his mouth, letting his tongue curl slightly. As Merlin's eyes closed, Arthur laid his prick down, letting it slide against the velvety wetness of his concubine's tongue. Merlin's lips closed around him and Arthur's length was suddenly encompassed by heat and gentle suction.

Arthur tangled his free hand into Merlin's hair and began to guide his movements, gentle at first but quickly becoming more vigorous. When Merlin didn't protest Arthur's unnecessary roughness, Arthur grew even more emboldened. He held Merlin in place and thrust into his mouth, the head of his cock crowding the back of Merlin's throat, pushing past the constriction as Merlin gagged, and contrarily pulled at Arthur, his fingers digging into Arthur's arse.

Merlin groaned and the sound reverberated through Arthur, all the way to his balls.

"Want to knot your pretty mouth," Arthur grunted and thrust again. "Fuck your throat raw and spill my seed straight down your gullet. Fill your belly so full of come that you wouldn't dare to eat so much as a grape..."

Merlin moaned and nodded, clutching Arthur's backside more tightly, encouraging Arthur to fuck into him harder, faster. Saliva streamed down his chin and wet Arthur's sac as it slapped back and forth.

"Oh, you like that, do you? Gagging for my knot? My pretty Omega whore..." Arthur crooned, the words tumbling from his mouth with nary a thought. The idea of Merlin's jaw locked around him for hours did have it's appeal, but Uther would never forgive him for missing his own feast. As it was, they were going to be late.

As Arthur's knot began to swell, he pulled back, thrusting more shallowly, letting Merlin suck him again. A series of greedy little grunts escaped Merlin as his tongue worked Arthur to near completion.

Stifling a cry, Arthur pulled free of Merlin's enchanting and delightful mouth. He watched as his come jetted from his cock, painting Merlin's lips, eyelashes, and cheeks with ropy strands of come. Unflinching, Merlin stuck his tongue out and Arthur squeezed his knot, pumping another glob directly onto it.

"Don't spoil your dinner..." Arthur breathed, releasing Merlin and stepping away from him in order to pull his leggings fully into place.

Merlin swallowed audibly and rasped, "Prat."

Arthur grinned and picked up a flannel from his table, dropping it onto Merlin's upturned face. "Get ready, Merlin. Your infraction has cost us precious time...If you behave yourself at dinner, I may be inclined to reciprocate upon our return." He dragged one foot back and forth over Merlin's obvious erection until the Omega groaned, then stepped away. He reached for his own tunic and pulled it on.

"You see, Merlin, your King is not so incapable after all."

"No Sire," Merlin agreed. "It would appear not."


End file.
